Infiltration
by BBs Evil Little Sister
Summary: The aliens have a new plan! And Tart hates it! Then the mews end up with a new member, Budo! Then Tart doesn't show up! What is going on?
1. Plans

**Me: Yep, it's another new story.**

**Tart: Why did you do this?**

**Me: I didn't, Pai did.**

**Tart: I still don't like you.**

**Pudding: Be nice to Anju Onee-chan, Taru-Taru!**

**Me: Thank you!**

* * *

Tart's Pov

I got up like I aways did, the same way, by Kish yelling in my ear. And I did the same as I did every morning, punched him in the face.

"Gee, kid, I was just telling you Pai wants to see you," he whined, as usual.

I slowly floted over to Pai's lab. I hated it when he called me early in the morning. Its like he doesn't know I need to sleep!

"Wadja want?" I yawned, glaring at him sleeply.

"You to infiltrate the mews," he said emotionlessly, like alawys

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" I yelled, fully awake, and pissed.

"Step in there," he sighed, pointing to a box thing.

I did as he said, then I saw this annoyingly bright light, and a little black bird.

When I walked out, Pai gave me a bag. "This bag has cloths, pills and your pendent. Get changed and take one of these pills, then go to the park, near the cafe," He told me.

I got changed into a purple top and black pants. Then I put on the black boots that were in the bag. I really didn't like purlpe, but I knew Pai had his twisted reasons. I then teleported to the park near the cafe, and ate one of the pills. Next thing I knew I had human ears.

A Charisma Anima poped up and Pai told me to transform. The mews were already there, and I did as he said.

"Shade Mew Grape! Metamorifo-sis!"

* * *

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Pudding and Tart: She's gone crazy... again!**

**Mint: Review.**

**Me: MINT?! **


	2. Infiltration

**Me: Thanks to IZzieTheWriter, MewMeg and Kori-Luna-Rose16 for reviewing!**

* * *

I just gave Pai a cold glare after looking at what I was wearing. My own bastard brother turned me into a mew mew. At least I didn't look like a bimbo like most of them do.

I had a purple top that reach my belly button and purple pants that reached my knees. I didn't have any boots, gloves, or those band thingies. But I did have a chocker, it was mostly black, like my hair, witch was still in pig tails, with little fluffy purple parts. Then I noticed my pendent was differant to the other mews', it was mostly black with purple engravements. And, to finish off the mew look, a pare of black bird wings.

_Pai, when I get out of this, you're so dead_, I thought. I knew the mews would be expecting me to attack, so why not amusse them.

"Grape Toys!" I yelled, kind of confused my self, but none the less, my click-clack toys, now purple and black, appeared.

"Ribbon Grape... Spark!" I shouted, still confused as I threw the newly dubbed 'Grape Toys', but it took down the Charisma in one shot. Nice.

We all deformed, and for the first time, I saw them all, well, un-freak-a-fied. And, of coruse, the one mew I 'hate' the most, had to be the first to approch me..

"Hi, I'm Purin, what's your name?" she asked **(A/N: I'm using thier japanese name out side of battles)**

I stuttered slightly as I answered, "Uhh, B-Budo (grape)?"

I got an 'I don't like her' vibe from all the other mews, but the green one.

"These are my friends, Ichigo, Minto, Retasu, and Zakuro," Purin said, happily as she pointed to each of the mews.

"Like I said, I'm Budo," I hissed.

"Let's take her back to Ryou," Ichi-hag surgested, and I was thinking, _Who's Ryou?_

When we got to the painfully pink cafe, I just sat down and cut my wrist. I guess as a pre-teen human girl, I'm emo. Who knew?

"WHO IS THIS BUDO GIRL?! I ONLY HAD SIX BITS OF RED DATA DNA, AND THE OTHER ONE WAS A RABBIT!" I heard some one down stairs shout. I was getting bored, so I desided to go and look in the change room.

There were five lockers in there, all mew colours. Boring. I desided to look in Fishy's first. Lots of pictures of Pai, no surprizes there. Next was Hag's, and very suprizingly, there were Kish pics in there! I didn't know the guys in the blue and purple lockers. Finally, I looked in Purin's, and the only pictures were pictures of all the mews together, but, upon closer inspection, I saw me in the distance. I smerked and... blushed? No!

I walked back out to meet the others.

"How'd _you_ become a mew?" asked a blond guy.

"I don't really know," I answered.

"I created her," butted in the tall lady with brown hair.

"You did whaaaaa?" everyone asked together, even me.

"I thought the mews could use help, so I created the rio branco ant bird, Shade Mew Grape," she smiled.

"Fine, she can work here, with them, but you owe me," Ryou said, tossing a black dress at me. Pai had better be happy with himself, since I am wearing a black and purple frilly dress.

* * *

**Me: *reads last part* ahahahhahahahhaha!**

**Tart: You are evil...**

**Me: No, that's my atternant personality, Estelle.**

**Tart: Ooooooooooooook? Review.**


	3. Conversations

**Me: Wow, still haven't disclamed, huh? Well, I don't own TMM, or this would have actually happend!**

* * *

I got held back to clean up with none other than crazy, hypo, funny, insane, Purin.

"I wounder why Tar-Tar wasn't with Pai today," she thought aloud.

"Who?" I asked, acting like I had no idea who I was.

"He is my best friend. He kinda looks like you, but, you know, alien-y-er," she explaned, to a complete stranger, kinda.

"What do you think of him?" I asked. I was interested as to what she was going to say.

"I think he's not a bad guy, but he thinks he has to act like it, and that he's nice, and that he'd probally save my life again, and he has brother issues." _More than you know, Purin_, I thought, looking at my reflction. _Pai is dead, you hear me Pai? D-E-A-D!_

"He sounds cool," I said, giving me a small ego boost.

"He _is_ the best," she said. Ding, ding, dinnnnnnngggggg! Ego goes through the stupid pink roof.

After work, I went to the shack that we 'bought' in the summer, and turned on the transmition devise, and met Kish's stupid face.

"_Who are you? And how'd you get get this frequencey?" _he asked me, looking really confused.

"Just Pai on Kish, you stupid idiot," I hissed.

"_Ok, ok, someone's PMS-y_," he said holding up his hands as if to say, 'I surender'.

Pai then came up on the screen, and I yelled, "WHY THE F**K DID YOU TURN ME INTO A F*****G MEW MEW?! AND TELL KISH I'M NOT F*****G PMS-ING!"

"_Calm down, Tart. I did it because you are the best lier out of the three of us, plus, I would be... umm, 'destarcted' and Kish would be staying around Mew Ichigo to much, and forget the mission_," he explaned, and we both know 'destracted' means 'Mew Lettuce would be there, and he'd go ga-ga eyes'.

"How long am I going to be like this? I've gone emo," I asked, holding up mt wrist to show him my cuts.

Pai winced at the sight, "_The pills last twenty-four hours, but wear of quicker if you get too emotional_."

I sighed as I turned off the devise, and went to sleep.

The next morning, i took another pill, and ran to Cafe 'Eww Eww'. And to tell you the truth, I hate looking like a girl. All the old ladies say I'm utterly adorabe, and guys keep flirtig with me.

It turns out that tall lady, wasn't a lady, but the baker at the cafe! He really needs a hair cut.

I was releaved to hear Kish made a Charisma Anima.

"Mew Mew Starberry..."

"Mew Mew Mint..."

"Mew Mew Lettuce..."

"Mew Mew Pudding..."

"Mew Mew Zakuro..."

"Shade Mew Grape..."

"METAMORIFO-SIS!"

Once me, the four bimbos, and Lady Insanity made it to the park, Kish had fallen asleep on the Charisma Anima's back, a sign Pai woke him up before eleven-thirty.

Pudding looked miscevious as she called her weapon. "Ribbon PuddingRing... Inferno!" She used her attack on... Kish? I must admit, girl got style.

Once Kish woke up, the other mews attacked, and Starwberry Brain yelled, "Come on, Grape, attack!"

"Ribbon Grape... Spark!" I shouted, immedatly separating the little kitten fromm the parasite.

* * *

**Me: Thanks to everyone who's been reading this. And I need to ask, should I change the cover picture to Tart in mew form, and if I do, face, waist up, or full body?**

**Tart: DON'T MAKE HER DO IT!**

**Estelle: REVIEW IT PEOPLE!**


	4. Sleep Over

**Me: Well, the first vote I got was full body Shade Mew Grape, aka Mew Tart!**

**Tart: I hate you all...**

**Me and Pudding: Whaa? Tar-Tar hates me? *goes to emo corner***

* * *

Day three of being a girl was horrible, mostly because there weren't any attacks on Tokyo. Those two are sloppy without me.

It was kinda wierd since Purin invied me to stay the night at her house, since her siblings went to China to see thier dad, and wouldn't take no for an answer! I was thinking, _Crap, she's going to figure out who I am. Pai thinks he's so smart. Bet you didn't think about this happening, didja smart guy? _Turns out he did. He gave me a black ring to wear if one of the mews asked me over, witch makes the pills last longer.

So, I was sitting in Purin's kitchen, as she was plating up dinner. "And then he ruins my albem of me and mummy, so I tell him to get out, and then I ran off and sat on the balcony at the cafe," she told me the story of her and her feonce, even though I saw the whole thing. I wasn't watching her. Kish couldn't find the hag and dragged me to Purin's house to check.

After we ate, she turned on her computer to check her FaceBook, and she turned on some music too.

"Hey, what's this song saying? I can't understand it," I said when I heard one song come on.

"Oh, I like this song. Would you like me to sing it?" she smiled. I shrugged.

"Too young, too dumb to realise,

That I should have brought you flowers, and held your hand.

Should have gave you all my hours, when I had the chance.

Take you to every party, 'cause all you wanted to do was dance.

Now my baby's dancing, but she's dancing with another man..." she sung, and I realised, it sounded like... ME!

A few hours later, when Purin was asleep, I called Kish.

"_Hey runt! How's the sleep over?_" he asked.

"Kish, I know you're outside," I told him.

"_What ever. What did you thin of the song? I saw you freak out._"

"Mum never told you the meaning of shut the hell up? Did she?"

"_She did, I just didn't pay attention._"

"Go away Kish."

"_You called me._"

"Shut up and stalk the hag!"

"_Fine. Don't go being inapropriate!_" And with that, he hung up.

Purin was sleeping, and since she made me share a room with her, I could see how happy, peaceful, and adorable she was when she slept. Then she started sturing and screaming. Tears were coming out of her eyes as she screamed, "No! Don't you hurt him! He's my friend, and I will never let you hurt him! If you want to, you'll have to kill me first!" Then she sat up quickly, panting. I heard her wisper, "I really wish Tar-Tar was here..."

* * *

**Me: Aww, love fluff!**

**Tart: How'd you go from emo to happy?**

**Me: Watched episode 40! That song was When I was Your Man, Bruno Mars. I love that song!**

**Estelle: If it reminds you of Pudding and Tart you love it.**

**Me: Your point?**

**Estelle: Everything reminds you of them...**

**Me: Not true! Review.**


	5. Discover

**Me: Yep, new chapter!**

**Tart: You just want to kill me, don't you?**

**Me: No. I wuvs you! *glomps***

**Tart: Anju... can't... breath!**

* * *

It had been one week since the nightmare, and I was really tempted to tell her who I was, but I didn't. Purin and I had become really close, and, on nights she was home alone, she'd always ask me to come over. We'd become close in battles to, since we found out using our attacks together made them much more powerful. But I was worried she was getting closer to who I was, and Budo was becoming less and less known to her. And that stupid puff ball wasn't helping.

"Bu-Bu, can you help me?" Purin asked from inside the wall. She was performing a new trick, and she somehow ended up with her head in the cafe wall.

I pulled her out, and she hugged me and whispered, "I know it's you!"

I was shocked. What did she mean? Was she onto me? I hoped not. She was home by herself tonight, so I could ask her.

)()()()()(TiMeSkIp)()()()()(

I was sitting nervously, at the table, since two days ago; I set fire to a cake. I was hoping I had misheard Purin earlier, and she said, "Thank you."

"So, Bu-Bu, why are you so jumpy?" she asked, walking in with some steaming food.

"I think I may have misheard you, but earlier, it sounded like you said, "I know it's you!"" I mumbled.

"No, you're right, I did say that," she said, bouncing over and leaning in my ear, and whispered, "Taru-Taru!"

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"Well, I had my suspicions from when we first met you, but I wasn't sure until you heard me singing, and the face you made," she said, smiling.

"You can't tell the other mews, ok?"

"I wouldn't tell them. Zakuro knows everything though, so we just have to stay away from her, and we're good!" Purin smiled optimistically.

"Why have let me hang around if you knew?"

"You're my best friend! I told you that, remember?" she said, all cheery. "Anyway, where have you been staying?"

"In an old shack in the park..."

"No! You're staying with me now!"

"But..."

"No, it's decided," Purin said, stubbornly.

_This is a good way to make Kish and Pai jealous..._ I thought.

"Why would they be jealous?"

"You can read my mind?"

"I guess. People say when you're close to someone, you can read their mind," Purin said, sounding like some weird human magazine or something.

"Can you read the other mews' minds?"

"No."

"So what makes us so close?"

"Don't know..."

Purin looked deep in thought, and looked as if she had completely forgotten the steaming pot in her hands.

We spent the night talking, mostly about how much I hated Pai, well I hate him less now, because I've gotten used to the idea of being a mew. Still doesn't mean I like it.

The next day, Purin and I were communicating telepathically, which was fun, especially when I told her some funny stuff about Pai, which he'll kill me for telling later, and she'd burst out laughing, and vise versa when she told me stuff about Mint. At one point, Ryou came over to talk to us, and we had forgotten how to talk out loud. He was telling us that Ichi-hag's boyfriend had gone missing.

_Pai was telling me that Deep Blue needed a human host, and that he was awakening soon!_ I thought to Purin.

_Do you think...?_ She thought back.

_Maybe…_

We both shuddered at the thought.

_If it is him, what are you going to do, Taru-Taru?_

… _Stop him!_

* * *

**Me: CLIFHE!**

**TMM: SHUT UP!**

**Me: You. I'm in charge, and I can kill you off in the flick of a finger. Watch. *all of TMM drop…***

**TMM: Stop! No!**

**Me: That's what I thought****.**

**Estelle: REVIEW!**


	6. Pasts

**Me: Thank you all for reviewing! **

**Tart: Get on with it!**

**Me: Do you want to stay a mew forever?**

**Tart: ...**

**Me: That's what I thought. I don't own TMM, or else it would have been a lot funnier!**

* * *

_What do you mean, Tar-Tar?_

_I mean, I will help you stop Deep Blue!_

_Has the bird DNA gotten to your head?_

_No, I just had an epiphany!_

_A what?_

_A sudden realization!_

_Oh… But what about your brothers?_

_Kish will end up helping us. You've seen how ga-ga he is over Ichi-hag._

_Your right…_

_No scolding me for calling her Ichi-hag?! Who are you, and what have you done with Purin?_

_Same old me! Now we've got a Charisma Animal to go fight!_

After our little conversation, Purin and I went to the park, where the other mews were, and transformed.

The other mews were all knocked out from Pai's latest Charisma Animal, a bat.

"Grape Toys!"

"Pudding Rings!"

"You ready, Pudding?"

"As I'll ever be, Tar-Tar!"

"Ribbon Grape… Shock!

"Ribbon PuddingRing… Inferno!"

"Ribbon Desert Shining!" We shouted together. Our new attack was very powerful. I thought that it was more powerful than Ichigo's mew aqua attack.

"Taruto, how could you help them? You know you're just a pawn in their creator's game," Pai said, trying to reach to me, because he could tell I was one of them now.

"Because, Pai, unlike how I am back up there, I'm not a lab experiment," I hissed harshly.

"Pai, give up. Taruto is one of us now, and really, you gave him to us. And if anyone here is a pawn in anyone's game, it's you in Deep Blue's," said a very mature lady's voice, hinted with anger and… playfulness? It took me a minute to realize it was Pudding who spoke.

"Well, I guess we have to part ways, and I'll kill you later," Pai said harshly.

"Not likely. I will protect him, and if anyone is to die, it's you!" Pudding yelled out.

Pai teleported away and Pudding sighed. "Being mature is hard! How do people do it? And what did you mean by, 'lab experiment'?"

"Well, I was an experiment, to see if human and cinyclone DNA was compatible! Even though I'm mostly cinyclone, I still have human DNA at a minimal level, so it's practically undetectable. The donor of alien DNA was Kish's mum, and his dad was the scientist who worked on the 'Jenomitc Project', so his DNA also fell in. Once I was 'born', there was a lab accident, where they both died, so Kish and I were adopted into the Ickatarshi family with our older sister, Momo." So I told Pudding my life story.

"Whoa!"

After that, the two of us walked back to the café, to wait for the other mews to wake up and come back themselves.

Retasu was the first back and I thought, _Should we tell her?_

Purin nodded and walked over to her friend, then dragged me and her into the change rooms.

"Onee-chan, we need to tell you something…" Purin started.

"And it's really important…" I continued.

"You can't tell anyone…" spoke Purin.

"Ever!" I finished.

"Hai, Budo-san," Retasu agreed to own terms before Purin spoke.

"Ok onee-chan, Budo isn't her real name; actually, Budo isn't even a girl, or human! Budo is Tart! NO TELLING ANY OF THE OTHERS OR YOU WILL END UP LIKE THAT GUY!"

"H-h-hai, Purin-san," Retasu stumbled.

_That guy?_

_You don't need to know…_

After a very awkward silence, Retasu walked out, muttering something that sounded like, "I hope she doesn't start again."

"Something tells me I'm missing something…"

"There are some things that need to stay buried!" Purin snapped, following her friend.

Purin's PoV

Yeah, I know I shouldn't have snapped, but Retasu is the only one who knows what I did when I ran away from Yuebin that one night, and I intend to keep it that way. But, the truth is, my dad isn't really a martial arts master, he's a trained assassin, like me! And if Tar-Tar knew the truth, I'd kill myself. I just couldn't, and wouldn't, ever, live with myself.

Tart's PoV

I had no Idea what was going on in Purin's mind, we could only communicate, and no more. But sometimes I wish I could. And, I think Kish has put something in my food, because I'm starting to like Purin, more than a friend, well, more than before.

I will now live by these four words: Life is a B***H!

* * *

**Me: LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR!**

**Estelle: And this is good news?**

**Me: Yes!**

**Estelle: No it isn't**

**Me: Yes it is!**

**Estelle: Your writing is as c**p as your singing!**

**Me: Are you in the national choir?**

**Estelle: No, but you aren't.**

**Me: But I was accepted!**

**Estelle: **_**We**_** were accepted! We share a body!**

**Me: I need to find that guy who tried to beat me up… REVIEW before I start cutting myself…**

**Estelle: Again!**

**Me: It shut you up!**


	7. Truth

**Estelle: Thanks, you puny humans!**

**Me: *crying***

**Estelle: Would you stop?!**

**Me: *still crying*But Bree took away all my TMM stuff!**

**Estelle: Well it's not my fault!**

**Me: Yes it is! You wouldn't shut up so I cut myself!**

**Estelle: You're in charge of your body...**

**Me: No I'm not! I don't own TMM! *pouts and cries***

* * *

Purin's PoV

"YOU STUPID, SELFISH BASTARD!" I yelled up at Pai, my normal honey golden eyes, flaming orange.

He had just killed Tart. My Tar-Tar. My best friend. My... crush...

"DIE!" I jumped up, with my heat seeking missile, and shot it.

Wait! Maybe I should start from the beginning, huh?

Well, it all started around a week after telling Retasu...

Me and Tar-Tar were walking home after a long battle, with Pai, again. That guy had gotten more persistent after the bat battle, and was attacking up to three times a day! Someone's an attention seeker!

_Saru, you've been acting really strange lately. What's going on?_ Tart asked me. Little did he know, someone hired me.

A man, on Zakuro's crew, was really a wanted man, and the police had hired assassin Raion-Saru to go after him.

In underground Tokyo, that was my name. Raion-Saru, the most feared person in Tokyo, more than the aliens and mews combined.

"Onee-chan, can Budo Onee-chan hold my hand?" Heicha asked, pointing to Tart. He used the name Budo around them, because we both don't want our secrets out.

"Stick 'em up! And pass over all the valuables, and the little girl!" A guy jumped out of the shadows. It was just after sunset, so it was a well known time to come and rob people just getting home from work.

Both Tart and I knew it was unsafe to transform, so I went for the... fun option. And so did Heicha.

"Who ya callin' little?" she mocked, kicking him in the shin.

I cracked my knuckles and my neck, and then stepped forward. "Leave!"

"Now, now, young lady, I don't want trouble, from you, or your sisters," our attacker said in a cocky manner.

"Dude, you asked for trouble when you decided to attack Raion-Saru!" I yelled, kicking him in the neck.

He bowed over and over. "Gomen nasi, Raion-Saru Oja-sama!"

_Isn't Raion-Saru an underground..._

_Fighter and assassin? Yeah_. I grabbed Heicha and Tart, and ran home with them.

Once home, I put my siblings to bed, so they wouldn't have to listen to mine and Tart's conversation.

"How much do you know about Raion-Saru?" I asked.

"Only that Raion-Saru is the most feared person in Tokyo and a very skilled assassin, and is not to be messed with. Why?"

"I know everything about her..."

"Really, Purin?"

"Hai. Born in Hong-Kong, China, on the third of March, Bu-Ling was a happy little girl, trained by her father. After her youngest sibling was born, her mother got cancer, and the rest of the family, other than the father moved to Japan, Tokyo to be exact.

"At the age of six, she started being hired to kill her first victim, who had disappeared three days later. She started using the name Raion-Saru, meaning Lion-Monkey, as a cover name.

"Now, at age eight, she is raising five siblings and has her best friend living with her. Her best friend is an alien," I spoke as if this person was completely unknown to me, and not as if I were talking about myself. But I think he got the clues.

"So you're...?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry," I sobbed. My tears were more like waterfalls, coming from my eyes. I wished that man never came near us, then he wouldn't have to know...

* * *

**Me: ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!**

**Estelle: You watched episode 40 again, didn't you?**

**Me: No, high school is just awesome.**

**Estelle: Of course it is...**

**Me: I'd like to give a shout-out to the two people who reviewed on my thirteenth birthday, Soccer-Geek and Kori-Luna-Rose16! You made my birthday awesome!**

**Estelle: Review or she starts writing more stories. Her two newest stories have the first chapter done, and she has another one in her head!**

**Me: What? They're good...**


	8. Murder

**Me: I IZ BACKZ!**

**Estelle: And she's gone crazy!**

**Me: NO I HAZN'T… THAT MUCHZ!**

**Estelle: You're on a sugar high?**

**Me: YEAHZ!**

**Estelle: Why?**

**Me: I HADZ 5 LOLZ TODAY! AND I CHUGGED THEMZ!**

**Estelle: *sighs and points at me* This example of pure insanity doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

I ran away. I just ran. I ran to the one place I needed to go. Zakuro's studio.

"Who are you?" the lady at the door asked me.

"I'm a personal friend of Zakuro Onee-chan," I answered, looking up at the lady.

"I doubt that. Please go hom- Fujawara-san!" The lady was cut short as Zakuro walked into the foyer.

"Maki, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes, this young girl wants to see you," Maki explained.

"Oh," Zakuro answered and looked at me, "That's just Purin, let her in."

I walked up with my onee-chan, and into her dressing room.

"Onee-chan, did you know that someone in your crew is out to get you?" I asked

"Yes, I do, Purin, but don't worry, the police say they have the best person on the job."

"Yes," I said, standing up, and putting my right hand up my left sleeve, "They do..."

I walked away, pulling a knife out of my sleeve, my eyes clouded over in determination. I found the guy I was looking for, and stabbed him in the back, little did know, two pares of eyes were watching me.

"Purin...?" both Zakuro and Tart asked in shock.

I turned around, blood all over my hand, knife, and shirt. "I'm sorry you had to see that," I said in a low tone, pushing my way through them.

Tart's PoV

I couldn't believe that I had just seen Purin kill someone. She had always seemed so calm, happy and care-free, but seeing that makes you think twice about her bubbly exterior.

I followed her down the hall and managed to catch up to her.

"Why do you keep running?" I asked.

"..."

"Purin, why?"

"..."

"Come on, Saru!"

"..."

I grabbed her wrist and spun her around, only to see her with tears streaming down her face.

"Taruto..." she whispered.

"It's ok, Purin, but why are you crying?"

She hugged me so tight, I thought my ribs would snap. "I don't like it," she sobbed into my shirt.

Suddenly, there was a huge bang coming from outside, but Purin refused to let go of me, so I teleported out, to see what was going on. And I didn't like the look of it

* * *

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAZ! CLIFFEHZ ARE ZE BEZT!**

**Estelle: Still sugar-high...**

**Me: REVIEWZ, MY MINIONZ!**


	9. Death

**Me: More chappies!**

**Estelle: You act like that's a good thing...**

**Me: What? It is!**

**Kish: …Brains?**

**Me: Ignore him. 'Someone' turned him into a zombie!**

**Tart: Any plushies?**

**Me: STOP EATING PEOPLES' PULSHIES!**

**Estelle: Ok... they are insane, and she's... just not normal... and doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew. **

**Me: Keep your hands and feet inside the moving vehicle at all times! **

**Estelle: WTF?**

* * *

There they were Kish, Pai, and Deep Blue. The other mews were transformed and in fighting stances, but I still couldn't shake Purin off, she just clung on like the monkey she is. I decided I wasn't going to try pulling her off; instead I hugged her protectively, knowing what power Deep Blue could wield.

"Really, you are the mew mews giving three of my four best warriors troubles," Deep Blue laughed, and then turned to me. "Taruto, join me and your brothers in your rightful place."

I stood there, with all but Purin's eyes on me, and took a deep breath. "I am in my rightful place. I'm with Purin."

There was a collective gasp filling the dead air, from all but Lettuce and Deep Blue.

"D-do you m-mean it, Taru-Taru?" Purin stuttered.

"Yes, I do, my little monkey," I whispered. She smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen. It seemed like it lit up the dead world around us.

She let go and transformed, and looked very, _very_ determined.

Deep Blue teleported away, with Starwbaka following. I could see Kish's eyes following her, whist Pai summoned his fan, and aimed at Mint. Pudding looked angry at him, and sent out her PuddingRing Inferno attack, stopping Pai in his tracks.

Unfortunately, it didn't hold him for very long, and he was soon lunging at Pudding. The two were in hand-to-hand combat, with Pudding winning. But Pai soon got tired of this, and teleported behind me.

Pudding's PoV

Pai gave up, like the coward that he is, and teleported behind Taru-Taru, then stabbed him with the dagger I used to kill the man inside.

I just stood there, paralyzed by shock. He floated up into the air, trying to catch up to Ichigo.

"YOU STUPID, SELFISH BASTARD! I yelled up at Pai, my normal honey golden eyes, flaming orange.

He had just killed Tart. My Tar-Tar. My… crush…

"DIE!" I jumped up with my heat seeking missile, and shot it.

But the fact that Tart was dead wasn't what upset me the most; it was the fact that it was my dagger buried in his back.

(Cue Stand in the Rain by Superchic(k))

I watched eagerly as the missile blew Pai to little pieces. Then I turned around and held Tart's limp body close. I released one, solitary tear, and whispered, "I'll see you soon, Tar-Tar."

I walked away, not knowing about the dim yellow light surrounding Tart.

"Deep Blue, you're next," I murmured, as a bubble gum pink hair fell on my nose, "And you'll never see another sole again."

I walked up to when Ichigo went, and where Pai was heading, and saw Ichigo's dead body.

"Pudding, the youngest mew, and the one with the weakest attack, this will be easy," Deep Blue thought out loud, ticking me off.

"Hehe! Who said I was using my attack?" I smirked, pulling a golden sword out of my pocket.

"Well now, this is interesting," he laughed.

He lunged at me first, but at the last second, I stepped to my left, and swung my golden blade into his back, blood beginning to stain his blue robe. Annoyed by my attack, he went for my back, but I flipped over his head, and stabbed his heart from behind. This also released the mew aqua, and brought everything, well almost.

I went back down with Ichigo, now detransformed, and saw that Taruto still hadn't come to. I kneeled by his side with his hand in the one that didn't hold the crimson covered blade. Both Ichigo and Retasu put a hand on one of my shoulders.

"I just will not, no cannot live without him," I whispered, lifting my sword and plunging into my stomach.

Retasu's PoV

Purin did it. None of us could believe it. None of us wanted to believe it. But then we saw something strange. We saw a dim yellow glow move from Purin's heart, across and down her right arm, up Tart's and it faded once it reached his heart.

Tart sat up quickly and took a sharp breath.

* * *

**Me: Cliffes! You've gotta love 'em!**

**Tart: Well that's nice.**

**Me: You're alive, be happy!**

**Tart: No, this! *holds up handmade Tart plushy***

**Me: Epp! Not that one!**

**Tart: I've got a deal. You get four reviews for this chapter, and I don't eat it.**

**Me: You heard him, review or he'll eat my hard work! I've got more needle pricks than I can count from making that!**


	10. Furniral

**Me: I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK! *starts singing***

**Estelle: *sigh* Why of all people did I end up inhabiting this… *looks at me singing* … lunatic?**

**Me: *stops singing* Who knows? Who cares? I JUST GOT BACK FROM CAMP!**

**Estelle: MY GRANDPA KNOWS AND I CARE!**

**Me: Whatever! Here's a new chappie for all my friends out there! **

**Estelle: She doesn't own TMM, or who knows what she'd do, so I guess its good thing she doesn't. **

Tart's PoV

I shot up, and looked at the sad and surprised faces around me, and felt a slight pull on my arm as I tried to stand up. I looked down and saw why everyone was sad, even Kish!

"Did she…?" I started.

"She said she couldn't live without you," Retasu explained, looking at the large slit in her stomach.

"We saw her remaining life source flow into you," Minto added.

"I want you guys to have the last of the mew aqua," Ichigo offered, passing a small ball of mew aqua to Pai.

"Thank you, we can use this to save our planet," said Pai, taking the mew aqua.

Retasu leaned down to my ear level, and whispered, "You can take her body and bury her on your planet, if you want, if it's not too painful!"

I looked shocked, and then nodded, "Arigato, Retasu Onee-chan!"

"You don't need to call me that."

"Sorry, force of habit!"

I picked up the dead Purin, bridal style, and carried her with me onto the ship, chocking back my tears, and laid her back down in the medical ward.

(One week later)

I was giving Purin one final thing. She was now wearing a deep orange maxi dress. Her hair, out of her braids, now wavy and meeting her shoulders blades.

I tied one of my 'mum's' chokers around her neck. It was a thick piece of black leather, with a stone, looking like yellow topaz, shaped like two monkey tails in the shape of a heart, just like her mew mark.

'Mum' used to say to Momo, who told me, that it'd protect the spirit of the wearer.

I walked out with Purin's body, and set her down in the open coffin. We were going to have an outside funeral, in the middle of a forest with golden leaved trees.

Keriicho developed a communication device. I could see Ichigo, Minto, Retasu, Zakuro, Ryou, Keriicho, Heicha, Lucha, Chancha, Honcha, Hencha, and Leni-sensei's faces on a large screen, as well as Purin's dad's face on another screen, all of which were wearing black, and in morning, but I was just happy I couldn't see Yuebin's stupid face.

In the seats, I could see Pai and Kish, Momo, with her deep red hair tied back in a pony tail, Pai's mum and dad, Cherry and Pepper, some of the council, who had been very impressed by the stories of little eight year old Purin fighting for her planet, and that she was a very pure spirit, my best friend, Mufan (Summer Fruits! .), and my two eldest cousins, Kouki and Soyer (Yeah, Summer Fruits again .), it was only those two because their little sister, Pas, was exiled to Earth a few weeks ago (Ok, I'm out of character ideas, so I'm making this cross paths with one of my other stories! Big Whoop!). But I couldn't see Pai's little sister, Nutmeg. I suddenly felt someone grip my waist.

I looked down to see Nutmeg's sad bright purple eyes looking straight into my caramel ones. Her plumb and lavender hair was in four plats, just like Purin's used to, so it was obvious that she had begged or bribed Kish into doing her hair today. Ever since we had gotten back, she has loved hearing stories of the mew mews, but I was busy planning the funeral, and Pai was… Pai, so she spent a lot of time with Kish.

"Tar-Tar Onii-san, what's going to happen? Will she be alright?" Nutmeg asked, adopting Purin's old nickname for me. The last time anyone who we knew died, she was only a few months old, and that was my old first year teacher.

"I wish I knew, Nutty. I wish I knew," I said, looking at Purin's corpse.

"Was she fun, like Kish-Kish told me?" she asked. I nodded. "Very, probably more then he told you," I looked at Nutmeg's smiling face, "Come on, let's go back to your seat, you little nutter!"

"I'm not a nutter! I'm a spice!" she shouted back playfully, like the little girl four year old she was.

I walked over to the lifeless body to my right, and held it close, letting tears escape. "I miss you, and I… I love you, Pudd'! I have since I first saw you, and I always will, forever!"

"That's a long time," said a cocky voice. I turned around to see Pai's ex, Ishtar, and her little sister, Ora, who has a huge crush on me.

"Go away, Ora, Ishtar. You guys are so annoying!" yelled Kish from his seat, looking up from the iPhone he stole on Earth.

Nutmeg stepped up. "You heard Onii-san, leave!"

"Nutty, go back," I hissed.

"No."

"Nutty, please."

"No."

"Nutmeg!"

"No!"

"Nutmeg Ickatarshi!"

"No!"

"Nutmeg Chōchō Ickatarshi! Go back to your seat, now!"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" yelled a voice behind me, a familiar voice.

All heads snapped around to look at a very, _very _sleepy looking Purin.

**Me: I know what you're thinking. **_**'What the heck? Three cliffies in a row?' **_**And if you weren't, why not?**

**Estelle: Because they don't care!**

**Me: **_**This**_** is why I hate having an alternate personality! But at least my plushie is safe! Hey, where is it?**

**Tart: I said I wouldn't eat it, never said anything about giving it back!**

**Me: *mutter* Chibiko! *normal* Fine, if I get five reviews, will you give it back?**

**Tart: …Yeah…**

**Me: Ok, alibis, review, or my plushie will never be seen again! And I want it back! Also… THIS WAS OVER A THOUSAND WORDS! WHOOP WHOOP! *dances* See you next time! Anju-Chan out! *walks then winces* Oww, sunburn!**


	11. New Girl

**Me: 'Ello, 'ello! Anybody for a nice cup of Earl Grey?**

**Estelle: SHE! HAS! GONE! INSANE!**

**Ichigo: You mean she wasn't already?**

**Estelle: She was talking about an anime character that was a mass murderer or something, and her friends said that was her!**

**Ichigo: O.O**

**Me: Shut up, Estelle. Annie, Kristen, Hannah, and Ashley all know I'm a crazy girl who loves kitchen knives, what's the problem with that? *hold up kitchen knife***

**Estelle: O.O She may not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but she might be a reincarnation of Boogy-kun from Chibi Vampire… *backs away slowly***

**Me: Oh shut up, I haven't killed thirteen people!**

**Ichigo: Yet…**

**Me: START RUNNING OLD HAG! *holds knife threateningly***

* * *

Pudding looked very annoyed as she woke up, but also quite curious to where she was. She looked around, and soon realized that she was not on Earth anymore.

"Purin Onee-chan!" screamed Nutmeg, pushing me over and made Ora hiss. I'm not sure why, but if I had to guess she was angry about one of three reasons. Or all. One, because I was pushed over. Two, because Nutmeg called Purin 'Onee-chan', something she wants to be called by her. Or three, because Purin was awake.

"Um, hello?" Purin greeted in an awkward manner.

"Nutmeg, please don't go tackling Purin, she was dead just five minutes ago," I said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Sorry, Taru-Taru Onii-san, I'll be good," Nutmeg replied, sadly, but with a little smirk. "But she smells like Pas."

Pas, Passion-Fruit, my cousin and trainer. She was my youngest cousin, and was a very fun and cheeky girl, one year separated us. She was the first born Ikatarshi girl, and the second ever girl to ever be accepted into the academy, after Ishtar, and I will be going back there. I will have to leave Pudding behind… forever…

"Taru-Taru," Purin said with a fake sternness, "You never told me Pai Onii-san had a little sister," she ruffled Nutmeg's plum hair.

"You didn't tell her?!" Nutmeg asked with wide eyes, shocked that I hadn't told Purin about her.

"No, Nutty, she didn't need to kno-" I stopped mid-sentence as the ground began shaking. Ora's blue hair was whipping all over the place as the wind began to pick up.

"An elimentalist…" Ishtar whispered as Ora's temper picked up, lifting her and everyone else other than Nutmeg and Purin up into the dark angry skies.

_Purin's PoV_

I was frightened. The wind had picked up everyone but me and Nutmeg, and when the gust had died down, Nutmeg was asleep.

"Purin, I think you're going to need help," said a girl walking out of the ruined landscape. She had long orange hair in pigtails, and purple eyes. She was an alien, that I could tell, but she seemed my age.

"Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" I asked the girl who sat down next to Nutmeg.

Placing her hand on the little girl's head, she said, "My name is Passion-Fruit, better known as Pas. I'm Tar's cousin. And I have my ways…"

Nutmeg opened her eyes and screamed, hugging Passion-Fruit. "Pas! Why are you back? The council will be really mad if they know about this."

Pas giggled, but then turned stern. "Nutmeg, we need to find our family, ok? And I need you to unlock your powers early. I know that you are an elimentalist as well, so you need to practice."

"Now is not the time for that, Pas, we need to find Tar-Tar Onii-chan! That is mine and Purin Onee-chan's first priority! Is that how you say it?" the little alien said jumping up. "Without Onee-chan, we can't do anything!"

The orange haired alien looked at me. "Transform. We have boyfriends, brothers, and family to find," she seemed like she had done this before.

I nodded. "Mew Mew Pudding… METAMORIFO-SIS!"

We ran through the forest. When I first woke up it was beautiful and had autumn colors, now it looked like the three of us were running through a horror movie.

"What's your power?" I asked our leader.

The girl sighed as she kept running. "I don't have one yet. I just have the ability to heal, erase, and fight. Some say I won't even get a power, like my mother… at least that's what I was told about her…"

"You don't know your mother?"

"I was put into the academy before I was two, I had no idea I had any brothers until I was three and a half."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be… it's called being strong, but you know that first hand."

I was about to answer when a great big fire came out of nowhere. Pas and Nutmeg looked panicked before the eldest alien yelled to the younger. "Nutty, do you remember that spell I taught you?" the little girl nodded.

"ALL AS ONE! ALL AS ONE! A SPELL TO BIND! A SPELL TO PROTECT! SHELD US OF THIS EVIL FLAME SO THAT THE THREE CAN SAVE THE DAY!" the yelled together, running at me, before a purple bubble surrounded us.

"Umm… what just happened?" I asked.

"Me and Tar used to sneak into the prophecy section of the library at the academy and I learnt some spells, I had no idea what the spells were for, but I taught them to Nutty here just in case," Pas explained.

Nutmeg was muttering something in another language as the flames died into little glowing red cinders.

"What were you saying, Nutmeg?"

"Ut invenias quod abest, expedi nodum, torwue et convolve, elice hoc vinculum, ut inveniam, quod desidero, quod peto. It's Latin for: To find what is missing, unravel the tie, twist and wind, cast this bind, so that I may find, that which I yearn for, that which I seek," she cleared up.

"Nutmeg! You've been speaking Latin again?! What did it tell you about that?!" Passion-Fruit yelled, seeming alert.

"Sorry, but you know that the spells in Latin are more powerful than the ones in Japanese or English, and no one's ever attempted the ones in Cynilese since the day that Onii-chan tried them and blew up three house blocks!"

"That really did get Pai in trouble…" Pas laughed.

* * *

**Me: Yeah… I lost Ichigo… but yay! Pas is back!**

**Pas: Summer Fruits and Infiltration? Are you trying to kill me?**

**Me: Those chapters are in Summer Fruits!**

**Pas: That's reassuring…**

**Me: Review! And read Summer Fruits (if you haven't yet) and my new story, Monkey Troubles!**

**Pas: Bye.**


	12. Help

**Me: Yay! Reviews! And RedNeko22, here is your tea! *hands tea***

**Estelle: Why do we know each other?**

**Me: Something to do with you being my split personality…**

**Estelle: She doesn't own anything.**

**Me: True, but everyone who reviewed gets a cookie. *gives cookies to everyone***

* * *

The three of us walked though the burnt forest, keeping an eye out for any signs of life. I heard a rustle from a few meters away.

"Nutty, do you know if anyone lives out this way?" I asked.

"No, Pudding Onee-chan," she told me. "The closest house is a two day walk from here, and that's non-stop."

I suddenly saw a flash of red and purple, and Nutmeg ran to follow it. The little four year old tackled the blur, that then started laughing.

"Momo?" I asked when I got to the two aliens, Pas was right behind me.

"Hey, you must be the famous Mew Pudding! And Pas, why are you back, you're not allowed back here?" the red head asked, smiling, a fang popping out from under her upper lip.

"MY SPELL WORKED!" Nutmeg cheered. "MY SPELL REALLY WORKED!"

Momo looked confused. "What spell?" she asked, pushing some of her fringe away from her face.

"She used a locater spell. A LATIN SPELL!" Pas yelled the last part, just to make her point.

"The one I taught her?" the golden eyed girl asked. Pas nodded.

Pas turned to me. "Momo is a spell master. She taught me a lot of spells when I wasn't at school."

"Like a witch?" I asked.

"Mew Pudding. Don't be ridiculous," she practicality yelled. "That's such a stupid word, really. It's like saying jocks. Or geeks. It's just a dumb stereotype." **(A/N: KYAA! Yeah, I read Beautiful Creatures and Beautiful Darkness (I don't have the other two, Chaos and Redemption, yet D'X) a lot!)**

"Oh, sorry, so what are you?"

"A Caster. Well that's what we're called. I'm a Past Caster. I see and can change minor events in the past. Like I can see what a blond guy did when he tried to get a sample of your animal's DNA," Momo explained. "But that's for later, right now we need to find our family and friends."

"But this will be hard. Ora's an Elimentalist, they are really powerful…" Pas said trailing off.

"No such thing, anymore. She's a Caster, an Elemental Caster. Elimentalists have evolved, they are now Naturals,"

We all looked at Nutmeg. Elimentalists, the most powerful power, have evolved. Nutmeg is now a Natural.

"So, Pudding Imoto-chan, do you have a power?" the golden eyed girl asked me.

"Uhmm, not exactly. Each mew mew has a different animal, and each animal has different element. Mine is earth, Ichigo's is light, Minto's is air, Retasu's is water, and Zakuro's is fire," I told her, my tail curling and un-curling around my leg.

We started walking, and Nutmeg and Momo asked me lots of questions about life on Earth. I found it surprising that now that they have the Mew Aqua, they live very much the same as we did on Earth. I learnt that kids were pulled out of their homes if the Council thought that they should be in one of the two academes. Momo was separated from her family so go to a spell academy, while her brothers and cousins went to a battle school.

I de-transformed along the way, about an hour after we found Momo.

"We should rest. Purin was in mew form for over twelve hours," Pas said what I was thinking. It was the first time I realized was in a dress.

Nutmeg closed her eyes and started walking away. We followed her to a small cave. It had four cracks in the walls, large enough for a person to lie down in. A circle of stones sat at the back of the cave.

"This is perfect..." said Pas. "To perfect... Momo, do you think this is a trap?"

Momo sighed at her cousin. "Pas, you're over thinking this. Look, we need to be ready, so we need to be dressed appropriately."

Pas nodded and teleported away, only to come back a few seconds later with a bag and in different clothes. Momo and Nutmeg got an outfit each out of the bag, and Pas threw one at me.

"What's this for?" I asked.

Pas smiled at me, something I hadn't seen before. "Well, I know you can use some of your powers outs side mew form, so you may as well be dressed to be ready for anything."

Five minutes later, we were all dressed to impress… well, more like 'dressed to decapitate a really annoying Caster that has a major crush on someone who's really close to us', but what's the difference?

Nutmeg was in a little black jumpsuit with a purple transparent middle, showing her stomach. Her hair was now in one tight mid-back length brade. She looked like she meant business.

Momo wore deep red pants going to her ankles and a cap sleeve peach orange top. Her hair was up in a messy bun, with two black chopsticks crossing over. If looks could kill, we'd be dead ten times over.

Pas was angry, you could tell by her messy pigtails. She had purple knee length pants and a matching cut off top. Her eyes looked like they could burn a hole in the wall.

I wore a yellow top that was cut off at my belly button, and orange shorts. I tied the top layer of my hair into pigtails and the bottom layer in two plats. I didn't care if I didn't come out of this alive, as long as everyone else was saved.

_Don't worry, Tar-Tar, we're coming for you. We _will_ save you._

_Purin, you can Kelt?_ I heard Pas's voice in my head.

_Kelt?_

_Kelting is when Cinyclones can communicate though thought. Momo, Nutmeg, Kish, Pai, all of us can Kelt. I had no idea it could be transferred to a _human_!_

Momo, unaware of the conversation walked over to me and held the pendent of the chocker I had on before I transformed. I reached behind my neck to untie the black leather, but Momo started speaking.

"Don't. Mamma would have liked you. Keep it; you're part of the family now. You're an Ikastashi now."

I nodded and thanked her. Suddenly, a shadow appeared at the mouth of the cave.

* * *

**Me: Mu-ha-ha! I am E-VIL! *claps***

**Estelle: She's planning something, but I don't know what… She says it has nothing to do with world domination, but I don't believe her!**

***smoke and random girl appears***

**Me: HANNAH!**

**Hannah: Hey Yuri! We've got… 'work' to do and you've got a… 'bird' to feed.**

**Me: Are you talking about Tawny? Anyway, 'work' is waiting. So review, and umm, well, when my 'work' is over, you'll be happy!**

**Estelle: I don't like where this is heading…**


	13. Golden

**Me: Yep, changed my name… again, so I'm now Yuri Ikastashi!**

**Estelle: Well fitting, since you aren't exactly hum- *mouth gets covered by a random bat***

**Me: Ahh, that annoying sound is gone! I don't own TMM!**

**Estelle: *gets bat off of mouth* But she is related to the a- *mouth gets covered again***

**Me: XD I also decided to name the chapters!**

* * *

Momo's reflexes made her shoot out a beam of light at the person, who yelped.

"Gee, my little Rose Bud, that hurt," he, I could tell it was a guy, said, an obvious pout in his voice.

Momo's eyes went wide, and she started smiling, then ran to the person. "Kogane, I missed you so much!"

Kogane hugged the fifteen year old. Then he spoke to us. "I'm Kogane; I'm Momo's best friend. Oof, I mean her boyfriend." We could tell Momo stepped on his foot and she Kelted, _Stop sugar coating it_.

The band of four girls became a group of four girls and a boyfriend. So now we had a Past Caster, an un-awakened Natural, an extremely angry, confident, and persistent exile, a Byte Caster (fancy way of saying a Caster that could control techno stuff), and me, a mew stuck on an alien planet that can do things I shouldn't be able to. Is anyone thinking this shouldn't be happening? I mean really, something's telling me this isn't right. But that wasn't important, finding _my _Taruto was.

The five of us headed out of the cave with some kind of alien torch, we were walking to the Caster Academy, or at least that's what Momo and Kogane told us, but after a while, we reached a fork in the road. We stopped there and Kogane asked, "Ok, who here can Kelt?" We all raised our hands.

"Purin, are you on our channel? It won't be any good if you aren't," Momo said to me. I nodded.

_I'm on your channel, I know I am. _I told Momo, and she nodded her red bun bobbing as she did so.

"Hey, won't then Academy be crowded?" Pas asked.

"Nope, school's got today off," Kogane told us as he started to walk down the right path, the rest of us followed.

A down pour started and Nutmeg started Kelting. _Purin Onee-chan?_

_Yeah, Nutty?_

_I think I'm causing this rain…_

_Nutty, that would be normal. You're a Natural, remember?_

_Yeah…_

I gave her a hug, then gave her a piggy back the rest of the way, and the rain let up. She was happy, and the weather showed it.

"Uhmm, guys, did you ever think of teleporting?" I asked; cutting the silence that had formed. Kogane and Momo face palmed. Kogane took Pas's arm, and Momo, mine. Nutmeg was still on my back.

When we materialized, I could smell knowledge, see knowledge, and hear knowledge. We were in the library, and I could tell Retasu would kill to be here. There were books as far as the eye could see.

Momo started walking towards a golden gate and turned to us. "This is where they keep the prophecies. Pas used the spell that was in a prophecy, correct?" We nodded. "So if we can find a copy of that prophecy, we could find some help."

I had to admit it was logical. The spell the girls used that night was to protect three people, and was to protect from a fire, so it did make sense.

We split up walked around the archive until a book glowed in my face, as if it wanted me to read it.

_Guys, I think I found it_. I told everyone, and not even ten seconds later I was surrounded by my new, extended family.

"That's no prophecy, that's the book with the prophecy of the six who saves the world from an out-of-control Caster. The _Scientiae Custos_," Kogane told us. "What made you think it's this one?"

I shrugged. "I was just walking past and it started glowing." Both Momo and Kogane looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"That only happens when that person is important to that prophecy…" Momo trailed off.

"I've read it before," Nutmeg piped up. We all looked at her.

"Two eight year olds and a four year old embarked on a mission to save their family when they ran into another member of the family, then they found her boyfriend. They later found one of the younger girls, 'Exile', best friends. Together these six went on to save the family. The 'Stranger', as she was called, found the rouge Caster who was about to kill the boy she loved. She sacrificed her life to stop the Caster, even though 'Stranger' and the boy were worlds apart.

"It's always been my favorite story," the four year old confessed.

"I'm eight and so is Purin, Nutty's four. We found Momo, and Kogane," Pas summed up. "This sounds about right."

I reached for the book, it glowed, but I knew I needed it.

I opened it up and we started to read it…

* * *

**Me: Yeah, I decided to stop it her just so I could make you wait! Oh hey Tawny! *tawny frog mouth flies in***

**Estelle: Now, go work on Monkey Troubles!**

**Me: Will do! Review! Yuri-chan out!**


End file.
